


What Will It Take (Rewrite)

by rob0tguts



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Male Character, Grand Theft Auto 5 - Freeform, Grand Theft Auto 5 Fanfiction, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, gay ship, idk anymore tags, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rob0tguts/pseuds/rob0tguts
Summary: A Rewrite For "What Will It Take'
Relationships: Franklin Clinton/Lamar Davis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	What Will It Take (Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for LoveFandoms828 This isn't smut sadly but it is a random fluffier rewrite of What Will It Take. To be completely honest with you due to Mental Illness I haven't been all that motivated to do things. However, thanks to you, I got out of bed and wrote this. I hope you like and For you I'm gunna try to make that smut happen <3

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

It had been an easy job. 

A simple go in, get the info then bounce sort of job. 

Lester had found it within himself to trust Lamar enough with a job based in Vespucci. The job did not require any stand-by men, though that didn't stop Franklin from flipping the script and throwing his helmet on then racing to the seaside on his motorcycle. 

He had just wanted to make sure Lamar was safe. 

His partner. 

But of course, from what could have been a few yards away, Chop spotted him, and that caused all of hell to break loose.   
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Bullets rained from all directions. Left, right, skywards, and from behind. And to top things off, Lamar was beyond pissed. Even amid a shoot out, behind a piss smelling dumpster, Lamar found it in himself to yell at Franklin.

“You’re a stupid mother fucker, you know that?” Lamar hissed. “I had this shit in the bag and then yo’ fat ass had to waltz up in here and ruin the whole damn thing.” 

A guy rounding the dumpster didn't even have enough time to finish batting an eyelash before Lamar put a bullet between his eyes.

“Lamar-” Franklin tried to speak but was quickly shut down.

“Just shut the fuck up.” Lamar barked. “And don’t get us shot.”

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

By some miracle, they escaped by stealing a stranger's Sedan and tearing through the LS river. By nightfall, they were turning into the driveway of their home in Vinewood hills. 

“So, you planning on explaining to me what the fuck just happened?” Lamar said as Franklin closed the front doors. He waited until Chop exited into the backyard before continuing. “Did Lester send you? You fuckers still think I can't do this shit on my own?”

Franklin sighed. Of course, Lamar would make things more personal than they were.

Well…

Franklin shook his head as he leaned back onto the kitchen counter. He knew where this would be going as soon as Lamar slammed the sliding glass doors. 

“Thought you wanted me to shut the fuck up.” He replied. “No. He didn't send me for back up, alright? And that's not what we think-”

Lamar threw his hands up with a forced laugh. 

“Well, it's either that or you just so happened to take a nice bike ride from here to the seaside to the exact area I was dealing with some very important fucking information. Lamar came into Franklin's view and frowned. “And I think we both know your fat ass doesn't ride that motorcycle unless it's for business.” 

Franklin's brows rose immediately.

“Really?” Franklin said through clenched teeth. “Just because I fucked up this one time- that doesn’t mean you have to take advantage of being a giddy fucking asshole. How many times has your dumb ass fucked us over during a mission? Plenty! And I still always take the blame for your bitch ass so L and Mike don't make me throw you to the curb.”

Lamar chuckled and got closer to Franklin’s face.

“Now I know your bitch ass is lying,” Lamar said. With a smile. “You ain't no virgin to mistakes, Frankie. Aint been one since the day I met you.” 

They continued to banter. Back and forth as their time together usually went these days now that they lived together. They were like an old married couple, as Trevor liked to call them. 

“Listen- I was just making sure no one was stupid enough to hurt you, okay? I might trust your dumb ass but I don't trust any other one.” Franklin said. 

Lamars eyes widened just as a smile did the same across his face. Franklin mentally slapped himself on the head. 

Lamar's ego must have skyrocketed. 

“Awe. So you were just worried about me?” Lamar asked innocently.

Franklin rolled his eyes. 

“Cus I'm your widdle boyfriend now?” Lamar continued to tease.

When Lamar started laughing, Franklin honestly felt like punching his lights out. He refrained from doing so and instead punched Lamar lightly on his shoulder.

“You're a bitch.” Franklin grumbled.

“Says the one so worried about his boy today that he had to ride his tricycle to the other side of town.”

“Fuck you.”

Lamar chuckled as he leaned in and pulled Franklin into a soft kiss.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~


End file.
